


Between an Angel and a Demon

by KingLev



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, MC is my OC Leo whos name i've used to play this game, Nonbinary Character, Okay uhhh, Vaginal Sex, first time REAL blow jobs anyway, im just using tags i see in other fics but it feels so formal lmao, leo gets dicked down, like they fuck, oh fuck right the real tags, potential spoilers if you've just started the game but like BARELY, sorry its not written like (insert name) or M/C, this absolutely was not beta'd lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLev/pseuds/KingLev
Summary: Remember when ur at Diavolo's castle and Asmo starts to feel up MC but then Mammon, bless his soul, busts in like always and distracts everyone -- well I decided, despite the fact I love Mammon with all my heart, there was potential for more fun if he hadn't shown up,,,!! This is literally unfinished and probably never will be finished but i have a nice enough stopping point, leaves it open for u to decide how long Leos night is, it's also my first time writing any of the sex part so like,,,, I'm sorry it's NOT great but it's not terrible either i've been given at least three (3) shaky eye emojis reacts to it
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Between an Angel and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> askjfhaslkd this is the first thing I've posted here in almost literally a year

"Interesting... Leo you know your ring finger is longer than your index finger, right? And I loove the shape of your thumb nail, it's so cute!" Asmodeus mused as he inspected every part of Leo he could see. "Your ears are a little small maybe? Let me see your teeth, c'mon say aaaahhh." He went on, trying to gently pry Leo's mouth open. "Don't be shy Leo."   
  
"You've taken quite a liking to Leo, haven't you?" Simeon said, sitting on his bed watching Leo get inspected by the demon.   
  
"Of course! Otherwise I never would've made a pact with him, would I?" Leo attempted to free himself from Asmodeus while he was talking to Simeon but Asmo was blocking Leo from standing up and was holding him much too tight for Leo to pull away. 

"Still," Simeon went on "who would've thought that Leo had such powerful magic hidden inside himself." Simeon raised an eyebrow, looking over the human as Asmodeus continued inspecting every little bit of Leo's head. Leo had simply given up, assuming if he let Asmodeus do what he was doing without resistance it would end sooner and he could sleep. Or that at any moment someone, Mammon, would burst in to demand some sort of attention or game like he had the night before. "I wonder where it had been hiding this whole time?"

"That's what I intend to find out. We're going to discover where it's hiding." Asmodeus' grin turned wicked and Leo felt his heartbeat pick up significantly. "We're going to take it nice and slow and be very, _very_ thorough, 'kay?" 

Leo's whole face went red at how Asmodeus spoke. To make matters worse when he looked to Simeon for help all he got was a little smile and then Asmo knocked Leo onto his back. He was laying ontop of Leo, cuddling and acting all sweet and innocent. "Asmo- please I want to sleep." 

"Not yet! Plus I can sleep with you, we'll cuddle all night!" He said as he nuzzled his face into Leo's neck innocently. Though his hands were doing things anything but innocent. Leo's pajamas were just an old light sweater and some running shorts. And right now that sweater was being lifted just enough to expose his tummy. Asmodeus ran his hands over Leo's newly exposed skin, stopping to push himself up when he felt Leo's right hip. "Leo! What a big scar, how did you do that?" He asked, tugging the sweater up more to look at it.  
  
"Simeon please h-" Leo gasped and quickly covered his mouth when Asmo pushed his sweater up even more and ran his hands over his nipples. 

"Leo you're so cute!" Asmo teased and looked back at Simeon. "Simeon are you going to help me find the magic or just sit there and watch?"  
  
Simeon hummed a little, looking like he was thinking before he left his bed to sit on Leo's. He sat himself right beside Leos head and gently pet his hair. "Depends, we really should ask Leo how he feels about all of this."   
  
Asmodeus pouted a little, he may gave gone a bit too fast so he backed off just a little, pulling Leos sweater back down. "You're right, but if Leo says yes?"  
  
"Depends, Leo?"  
  
Leo looked over both the demon and the angel sitting above him. He had to consider everything. Mammon had yet to burst in which meant he was either being chewed out by Lucifer or on his way to barge in now. If he did then everyone would hear about this, and Leo and Asmodeus would be yelled at by Lucifer themselves. Plus Leo wasn't sure he would be able to show his face around if Mammon yelling was how the others found out. That would be way too embarrassing. _However_ both men above him were very _very_ attractive and Leo would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about them in such a way. 

"Leo? You've been quiet for a really long time, you asleep or dead or something?" Asmo asked while poking at Leo's cheeks.   
  
"If... we do nobody else can know... And the door has to be locked in case Mammon shows up and tries to rush in like always. And! No marks where anyone would see them." 

"Deal." Both of the men nodded at the same time. Simeon got up to lock the door, while Asmo went right back to where he had been. Except this time he didn't stop when Leo's sweater was pulled up just a little, he pulled it up and off Leo completely."   
  
"Here let's move so we're on the bed like this," Simeon tapped Asmo to get up, and then sat himself at the top of the bed and pulled Leo about halfway into his lap. Asmo quickly situated himself back ontop of Leo, straddling his hips as he went back to touching his chest and stomach.   
  
Leo gasped gently every time Asmo brushed past his nipples or when he touched just about the band of his shorts. He should have known the Avatar of Lust would know every little spot to touch to get him worked up without even having to try.   
  
"Don't tease him too much Asmodeus, remember humans are fragile compared to us." Simeon said gently, running a hand through Leo's hair. "We wouldn't want to _break_ him." Leo shivered at the thought and Asmo nodded, leaning down to gently kissed from Leo's lips, to his jawline, down his neck, to his right hip right on his scar. Once there he quickly tugged Leo's shorts off.   
  
"Leo you're already so excited but we're only just starting." Asmo teased, kissing down Leo's thigh, rubbing Leo through his underwear.   
  
Leo's hips shook at the touches, gasping and moaning quietly because even with the door closed and locked he was worried they would be heard. But Asmo and Simeon both seemed to want otherwise. Asmo trailed kisses back up Leos body while he continued to rub at him through the thin fabric of his underwear. Stopping at his chest to lick, suck, and bite at Leo's nipples. Simeon helped, just a little, he pinches and rubbed the nipple Asmo didn't have in his mouth and switched whenever Asmo decided it was time to. His free hand continued to gently run through Leos hair. Once Asmo moved on so did Simeon. He quit giving Leos chest attention and used his now free hand to put two fingers to Leo's mouth.   
  
"Leo." He said so, so gently but Leo knew what he wanted and opened his mouth to suck on the fingers. Asmo paused what he was doing when he saw what Simeon did, and got an idea.   
  
Asmo took off his own clothes, dick free from his pants and boxers now, Leo realized it was kind of big. Granted he had also only ever taken starter toys so almost any real dick was going to be bigger. Leo really thought he knew what would happen next. Asmo would fuck him until he couldn't think and them some more probably. Instead Amso moved himself up until he was straddling Leo's chest, holding his dick to Leos mouth.   
  
"Leo, what you're doing to Simeons fingers, can you do that to me?" Asmo asked in an almost innocent tone. Simeon removed his fingers from Leos mouth and Leo gave the slightest of nods. He nervously licked the tip, having never given a blowjob to a real dick before it was almost nerve wracking. And of course of all people he's giving his first real blowjob to, it was the Avatar of Lust. But Leo pushed those nerves aside, slowly taking Asmo into his mouth as the demon moved forward to help. Leo tapped at his leg whenever he needed a moment to adjust, bobbing his head a few times before tapping again so Asmo knew he could continue to slowly push into Leos mouth.   
  
Leo moaned around Asmo, the demon had managed to push all the way in. Leo's nose was pressed against him and really all he could do was moan and swallow. Asmo was waiting though, letting Leo get used to the feeling, waiting for Leos grip on his thighs to lessen. And when it did he slowly began to pull out and push back in, creating a nice slow rhythm. He laced his hands into Leos hair, pushing Simeons out of the way, and slowly picked up the pace little by little. Getting a little too into it Asmo tugged on Leo's hair a little extra hard but quickly pulled back and relaxed his grip to apologize.   
  
"Leo are you... okay?" Asmo looked at the human, his eyes glossy and tears at the edges but he nodded.   
  
"Looks like our little human can handle plenty." Simeon grinned and tapped a hand against Asmodeus' chest. "Let's keep this going shall we? Scoot back some more." 

Asmo nodded and made his way back down to sitting over Leo's hips while Simeon gently moved Leo around. With little need for help from either of the other two, Simeon had Leo flipped onto his stomach, and then pulled down his own pants. His own dick stood erect right in Leo's face, and Leo instantly got the message. But he decided that this was likely the most control he was going to have so he would make good use of it. He slowly licked up the length, teasing the angel with kisses. He would do his best to make this last. 

Meanwhile, as soon as Leo had been flipped over Asmodeus was giving Leos ass all sorts of attention. He gently kneaded it, even gave each cheek a kiss and one bite before he lifted Leos hips up and pulled his underwear off. "Oh Leo you're ass is so nice, next time I'll be sure to give it much more attention." 

Next time? Leo thought but his attention was quickly taken as he felt Asmo rub two fingers against his clit before pushing inside of him. Leo moaned around Simeon, eyes going half lidded as he was fingered open. Two fingers soon became three and three all too quickly became none as Asmo removed them. Leo whined at the emptiness but Asmo soon after was pressing the head of his dick up against Leo.   
  
"Are you ready Leo? It's not too late to stop if you don't want this." Asmo said as he leaned over Leo, kissing at the back of his neck while Simeon ran his hand through Leos hair over and over. 

Leo nodded he was sure, but then took Simeons dick from his mouth to nod again. "I'm ready, Asmo please-" Leo's voice was desperate and breathy. And that was all Asmo needed. He pressed into Leo bottoming out on the first push, causing Leo to moan louder than he had since this started. His hips shook and his back arched and he came. Asmo had made Leo cum already.   
  
"Humans are so cute, I hope they can last more than one round." Asmo teased, getting a soft noise of agreement from Simeon. Neither of them were even close to being done with Leo. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading sorry it's not finished and I hope u liked Leo he's my OC whom I already have established for other stuff but I'm using him for this game too and he absolutely would fuck any and all the brothers, I've even considered making this a series where he does but I've never written any more than this one chapter alskjdhfsdjalkh


End file.
